


Dark. Yet Vunerable.

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec looked at her sadly. He wasn’t sure if she should visit Joe in this state, not when she had just found out that Joe was the one who murdered innconnent Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark. Yet Vunerable.

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene from Broadchurch episode 8 after Ellie found out the horrible truth about Danny's killer and her own husband Joe.

‘’I want to see him.’’ Ellie demanded as she wiped away tears. Alec looked at her sadly. He wasn’t sure if she should visit Joe in this state, not when she had just found out that Joe was the one who murdered innconnent Danny. 

‘’Are you sure that’s a good, Ellie?’’ He asks, watching as she leans on the wall for support.

She nods. ‘’If I don’t see him now, I might have to wait until court.’’ It sounded like she was raising her voice at him, but wasn’t quite sure why. She met his eyes and with her own. 

‘’I want to see him.’’

Alec arched his eyebrows, concerned. ‘’You’re sure?’’

Ellie nodded her head. ‘’I’m sure. Not for my sake but for Tom and Fred’s sake.’’ 

Alec signed deeply. ‘’Okay. I’ll take you to him.’’ 

Alec placed a hand on her arm, helping her stand straight. Ellie wiped away the remaining tears. 

‘’Oh, god.’’ She sniffed. ‘’I must look a right state.’’ She said, wiping her face with her hands. Alec placed his hand inside his jacket and brought out some tissue, handing it out to her. Ellie took it gracefully from his grasp. 

‘’Thank you, Sir.’’ Ellie wiped her eyes with the tissue Alec kindly gave her. 

‘’So you sure you want to do this?’’ He asked. ‘’Because no matter how much you gonna hate him, no matter how much your gonna want to kill him, we can’t let you get too close to him as we need him for court, where we’ll get a better understanding of what happened that night of Danny’s death.’’ 

Ellie signed. ‘’I know, Sir.’’ She looked up to meet his dark, brown eyes that were so trusting and yet so vunerable. ‘’Thank you.’’

Alec was confused. ‘’What for?’’ 

Ellie shrugged. ‘’Dunno. For always being there, I suppose. You were always there for me every step of the way. And I appricate that.’’ 

Alec felt a glimpse of smile but it didn’t quite reach his face. He reached out and cupped the side of Ellie’s face. ‘’Your a good detective, DS Miller. You make a better detective than I would ever be.’’ 

‘’Thank you so much, Sir. That means a lot coming from you.’’ 

Ellie smiled, just as a tear rolled down her face. Alec gently rubbed it away with his thumb.


End file.
